Finding Korra
by Uchi no Akuma
Summary: Korra returns from Boiling Rock, a rehab for young teens. Is she really clean? Her friends are skeptical but happy she's back. WARNING: Contains coarse language that may offend some people.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm sorry, this number you have dia_ _led is currently unavailable. Please try again later."_

 _Fuck._

If there was one thing Korra hated more than waiting, it was being hungry _and_ waiting. It was bad enough she had to be here, let alone waiting outside the airport in the rain. Her ride was already over an hour late, and she was contemplating whether or not to catch the earliest flight back.

She sighed heavily, hugging her jacket closer. _That son of a bitch better fucking have a good excuse._ She checked her watch again, her patience starting to wear thin. Just then, a car roared to a sudden halt in front of her and the window slid down revealing a familiar face.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Sorry, I had a prior commitment and came as soon as I could." replied Mako sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Korra raised a brow but didn't press the matter. "So, how was your flight?"

"Oh, you know. It was so much _fun."_ Korra rolled her eyes, emphasizing the sarcasm in her tone. "Sorry..just been a long day and I'm fucking starving."

"It's good to have you back. Everyone's missed you."

 _Yeah, those fucking letters I got sure made it seem that way._

The drive was quiet for the most part. Mako was concentrating on the road and Korra on the view. The whole situation was awkward enough without having to force small talk. Sure they were childhood friends, but the last time they had seen, or spoken to each other wasn't the most memorable of experiences.

Still, they couldn't throw years of friendship out the window. Whatever their issues, they would put it aside, at least for now. Eventually, Mako pulled up outside their destination and as quickly as the engine turned off, Korra was already out the door.

 _Definitely hasn't changed._

* * *

Once Korra had finished signing in to her suite, as much as she wanted to tell Mako to piss off, she decided against it and invited him up. Her room was spacious, luxurious and modern. The color scheme was shades of gold and cream, with touches of blue and green, just as she had requested.

Mako stood by the door, not wanting to be intrusive even though he was thrilled to have his friend back. He watched as she explored, smiling at how excited she was about the smallest of details. It was like watching a child in a candy store, but much cuter.

"Everything to your liking?"

Korra finally acknowledged his presence and turned to face him.

"It's ok, although the view is a bit shit."

Something about that statement caused the two to start laughing. It was like old times, and Korra's mood from before had finally shifted, much to Mako's relief. There was nothing worse than Korra in a foul mood, especially when directed at you.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking if you weren't so tired we could-"

Korra raised a hand to stop him, "Not tonight. I have to be up early in the morning. Reign check?"

"Sure thing. Call me tomorrow and we'll plan a time."

When he finally shut the door behind him, Korra released a breath she didn't know she was holding. The day's events had taken their toll on her, or maybe it was the jet lag. Either way, food and sleep were the only things on her mind right now and she sure as hell didn't want to think about tomorrow.

 _I need a fucking drink._

The next day, Korra found herself in a small room. It was purely made for comfort and relaxation, thus the only furniture being a couch, two chairs and an office seat. _This is a waste of time._ Maybe, but there was no way around it. It was part of her agreement and she had to see it through to the end, even if it killed her.

The door opened and she turned to see a much older woman enter.

"Thank you for waiting. I'm Kya, you're counselor. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Mhm, I'm sure you've heard a lot about me."

Kya smiled sweetly at the girl and sat down in her seat. There was always hostility the first time round, but she could tell the girl wasn't going to make things easy for her to do her job.

"I've read your files, as well as spoken to some of your friends. They are very supportive, which is a good thing to have." Korra didn't reply though, she kept her eyes to the floor with a bored expression. "We don't have to talk about what's going on. We don't have to talk at all if you don't want to."

Korra looked up at the lady. An hour was an awful long time to be quiet.

"I wouldn't even know where to start. I've been so shut off from everything it's hard to open up about this."

"Why don't you tell me about the last time you used?"

"Uh, sure.."

 _ **Three years ago...**_

"Just what the fuck is your problem, Mako!?"

" _My_ problem? You're the one making a fool of yourself."

"Nobody asked for your opinion."

"Ugh, you're so far gone you're not _you_ anymore."

It was no use. It seemed there was no getting through to the seventeen-year-old. Korra stood on shaky legs, drowsy and completely wasted off her face. People outside the bar were watching on with amusement but she paid no attention.

"I'm fucking awesome dude! You're the uptight one that can't have fun because you're so cereal all the time."

Mako wasn't offended, he knew it was the alcohol talking. "Come on, I'm taking you home." As he reached for her arm, she pulled away. "Korra, it's late and you've had enough."

"You're not my father! You go home, but I'm staying."

"I'm not leaving you here with those maggots hanging around."

"Do what you want," she started making her way back inside but she had an itch that needed scratching. "If you weren't such a bore, girls would actually line up to be with you."

"If you weren't such a bitch, boys would find you more attractive."

There it was. The detonator. Korra turned on her heel and walked up to her long time friend and slapped him hard across the face. The look on his face was a mixture of disbelief and hurt. Instantly, Korra regretted her action, but she was too drunk to rationalize it.

"Mako, I'm-"

"Forget it. I'll see you around."

Korra hadn't spoken to Mako, or any one of her friends for a week after that incident. Instead, she had locked herself up in her room and binged on anything that made her numb. She hadn't eaten, hadn't slept. Her life style had become her prison, and she sure as hell didn't care if it became her coffin.

 _ **Present...**_

"I was in that room for eight days...the ninth day the police busted my door down and then I ended up at Boiling Rock." Korra paused briefly before continuing, "that was the last time I used."

Kya finished jotting down a few notes then checked her watch.

"You did well for your first session. Next time, we can talk more about when this all started."

Korra just nodded and stood to leave. Since there was no escaping, she wondered just how much she would tell her counselor. Sure she had problems, maybe still has them, but there were a lot of things she wasn't ready to address just yet.

When she arrived back at the hotel, she laid out on the couch bored out of her mind. She recalled Mako asking her to ring him, but she didn't feel like putting up with his questions she was sure he wanted to ask. Instead, she grabbed her keys and headed back out.

"I can do this. I'll make my own fun."

* * *

 **(A/N) _I am not a writer, just wanted to get my idea out there. Thanks for reading, any criticism is he_** ** _lpful._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh, if I have to sit through another one of these board meetings, it wi_ _ll be too soon._

While her father was away on a business trip of sorts, Asami Sato, his daughter was current acting CEO of Future Industries. All her life she had been groomed for this role, something she accepted but not necessarily welcomed. She had witnessed her father build the company from ground up and she cherished every piece of it.

Just like her father, she was driven, hard working, committed and poured her blood, sweat and tears into everything she accomplished. Which was mostly everything she set out to achieve. A prodigy in her father's eyes, a genius in her peers. Some would say, her only flaw was that she is human.

Having said her farewells to the board members, she hastily made an exit from the premises. The further away from work, the better. As she sat in her car, she checked through her messages, grimacing at one particular name that stood out among the rest.

 _I better see what he wants._

"Hey, just got your messages. What's up?"

Half an hour later, Asami entered through the front doors of her favorite eat out, Narook's Noodle Canteen. It wasn't fancy or high-priced like the usual places, in fact Asami loved it so much mainly because it was quiet.

 _..and the food is really good._

As she took her usual booth, she smiled over at the waiter who was already preparing her usual. Glancing out the window, she watched the passing masses, smiling at all the happy children out with their parents. It made her think back to when she was a little girl. When her parents schedules weren't as hectic.

After a short while, something caught her attention, or rather, someone. A girl, maybe younger, staring intently into space across the road. Did she not notice the heavy traffic? Was she even paying attention. The girl waited for a clearing before jogging across the road, heading straight for the door.

Asami quickly grabbed the menu, keeping her head down, and her eyes up, as if she was some kind of stalker.

 _What the fuck Sato!?_

The girl in question had her back facing her and Asami let her eyes roam.

 _Fucking pervert._

"Miss Sato, your food."

Asami was snapped from her thoughts, a blush making its presence shown. Had she been caught staring? She could only hope not. As if to cover up her embarrassment, she quickly took a fork-full of noodles and scoffed it down.

 _So not_ _lady like._

The waiter raised a brow at her but shrugged it off and walked back over to where that girl, who was now seated right beside her in another booth.

"Welcome to Narook's, what would you like to order?"

"Ah..hmm..I'll have whatever she's having."

Asami's ears perked up and she chanced a look towards the girl as their eyes locked.

 _Those eyes.._

The girl offered a smile, to which Asami quickly averted her gaze. All of a sudden she felt hot, like she was on fire. How could a complete stranger have such an effect on her? Was that even possible. Asami had no clue, all she knew was that she was going to turn to ash if she sat there any longer.

She quickly made a dash for the door, yelling out something about a tab. Once outside, she leaned back against the wall, panting slightly. One hand clutched her chest, while the other hand felt around for her-

 _Crap._

looking for this?"

Asami was startled by the voice she almost fell sideways but luckily a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her balanced. When she finally turn to her so-called rescuer, she was utterly lost for words. The girl she had been eyeing inside was now holding her arm, and her phone. Two saves in one day, Asami noted.

"T-thank you. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"No problem. You left in a hurry and hardly touched your food. Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yes. I just remembered I was running late for something..anyways, thanks..um."

"Korra."

"Korra..for returning my phone and saving me from falling." _Smooth Sato, real smooth._

Korra looked the heiress up and down and smiled apologetic. "It's my fault. I have a habit for surprising people."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Korra wasn't sure why she just didn't turn around and head back inside. Asami wasn't sure why she was still standing there. Neither of them knew what the fuck was going on, but both of them didn't want their awkward exchange be the last.

"I'm Asami, by the way." she extended her hand to which Korra quickly took a firm grip to. "I hope your food isn't cold. Please allow me to pay as a way of showing my gratitude. I really would have had a melt down if I lost my phone."

"Sure, but on one condition."

Asami didn't like the goofy grin Korra was giving her, but nodded instead.

"Have lunch with me?"

 **::**

 _ **Knock. Knock.**_

No reply.

 _ **Knock. Knock.**_

Still, there was no reply or even any sign of movement or rustling to be heard. Mako sighed and turned to leave. After waiting for Korra to call him all day yesterday and then again this morning, he was beginning to worry.

"Where are you Korra?"

 **::**

"Wow, who would have guessed it, certainly not I!" Korra stated, having finished off her third bowl of noodles. "That was great, thanks for paying."

"No worries. What did you mean though, who would have guessed what?"

"That two strangers met, but have a mutual friend. Mako, of all people."

Asami mentally groaned at the mention of his name. Two hours later, the pair had been sitting down talking when Korra started flipping through pictures of her and her friends. Asami immediately recognized the brothers, but she wondered why Korra had only old pictures of the three and no new ones.

It wasn't important. Here she was, making friends with a girl she had gotten all hot and bothered about a while ago. She would never admit it, but the idea of her getting to know Korra on a more personal basis, as well as the chance of staring into those beautiful azure orbs of hers, sent shivers coursing through her.

 _Fucking pervert._

* * *

 ** _(A/N)_** _I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. Thanks for reading and p_ _lease give any feedback. I appreciate your time._


	3. Chapter 3

Korra stumbled through the front door, giggling like a school girl. She was drunk, that part was obvious, but her eyes told a different story. Her pupils were dilated, a tiny thin layer of blue barely visible.

"Mako? You home?"

There was no reply, but she could hear the faint whistling sound coming from the bedroom. Mako only whistled when he was in a good mood. Korra grinned mischievously as she made her way down the hall. She had already started shedding items of clothing along the way.

When she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was Mako in bed. Naked? The second thing she noticed was the way he was staring at her; like a deer caught in headlights. The third thing, however, and that stood out more, was the silky red dress at the foot of the bed.

As hazy as her mind was, it didn't take her long to figure it out.

"You cheating mother fucker!"

"Korra, wait! Let me expla-"

"No! Fuck off out my apartment!"

 _ **Present...**_

Having spent almost an entire day with each other, Korra and Asami were practically inseparable. For Korra, it was good to have someone that didn't know anything about her past, and for Asami, well..let's just say she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her thoughts on the other hand were becoming a problem.

"I still find this weird. We only just met but it feels like it's been longer."

"Heh, well that's how the best kind of friendships start isn't it?"

Asami smiled softly and enjoyed the walk through the park, sharing stories of their childhoods. Hearing about all the trouble Korra and the brothers got up to in their youths, or Asami's interest in cars and how much test driving she did for her father's company.

Something was off though, the heiress could tell. Every time she asked about Korra's absence the past three years, or why Mako and Bolin had never mentioned her, the southerner would quickly change the subject or pretend she didn't hear her. She wasn't one to pry, and it wasn't her business to know.

"..Hullo-Earth to 'Sami. You in there?"

"Huh? What? Sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I said; I thought you had somewhere to be in twenty minutes."

"Shoot. I almost forgot."

 _A_ _lmost?_

Korra smirked at her as she frantically searched through her phone, pressing "call" then turning the other way. Korra took this opportunity to take in every detail of the older woman. The way her outfit was a snug fit to her tall, slender frame. She shook her head, trying to dispel any inappropriate thoughts.

 _Sorry brain, but not this time._

"..actually..I'm with her now." Asami faced Korra, who raised a questioning brow, but still had that cute little smirk that made her panties damp. "We met at Narook's-Yeah, it was purely coincidence. Uh, sure.." Asami handed the phone to Korra, who took it apprehensively.

"Hello? Oh it's you."

Asami noticed the irritable tone in Korra's voice and stifled a giggle when the younger girl acted out, with two fingers, a gun to her head.

"I was tired yesterday-Well, I don't have to tell you about every little thing I get up to."

At hearing this, Asami knew the conversation wasn't a pleasant one. _I'_ _ll have to get it out of him later._

"Fine. Here."

Korra handed the phone back and crossed her arms.

"Hey-Um..sure. See you soon? Bye."

"So that's where you needed to be," Korra looked up and Asami swore she saw panic in her eyes. "With him."

"I thought you two were friends?"

"We are, but he thinks he needs to baby me all the time. It really gets on my nerves."

"I see. How about I drop you home? It's getting cold out and I couldn't let my savior walk home."

"Yeah..thanks."

 **::**

"Ok, spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Don't act dumb. Korra. Why did I not know about her and why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"

Mako sighed in defeat. He had made some pretty big mistakes in his life, but he was a changed man now and it was time to take responsibility for his actions, regardless of the consequences.

"The night we met-at that concert. Korra and I..we were still together."

It was like a light bulb going off in the engineer's mind. Her thought process was shock, then revelation, then a mix of anger, hurt and humiliation, but nothing more so than guilt. Guilt because she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her.

"You son of a bitch!"

Mako flinched at her words, but he wouldn't back down. He deserved it. What an asshole.

"That night..you said I had to go because your _flatmate_ had a rule that no guests were allowed to stay over, but it was just a fucking lie. You realize what you did? You made me out to be the other woman! You used me and I unknowingly participated."

"Asami, please. I was a stupid, _stupid,_ kid back then. If I could go back and change what happened I would-"

"Don't give me that crap! What am I suppose to do now? How will I ever look at Korra knowing that? Why-why did you tell me?"

Mako felt his stomach drop as tears brimmed at the edges of Asami's eyes. Before he could mutter another apology, he suddenly felt a hand connect with his right cheek.

"I know why. You knew there was a possible chance of us two meeting so you wanted to make sure that I wouldn't accidentally tell Korra, of how we met. Well you know what? You can just go fuck yourself."

With that, Asami stormed out, leaving Mako with a swollen cheek and a bruised ego.

 _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

 **::**

The next day, after a good night's rest, Korra was walking along a sidewalk down a residential area of the city. It was the kind of place she hated being in. _Fancy homes. Fancy cars. Snobby assho_ _les._ She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, then at the number on the letterbox in front of her.

 _Here goes nothing._

After knocking a few times, Korra took a step back and waited. When the door opened, it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Hi, I'm looking for Bolin?"

"Who, may I ask is asking?"

"Korra. We're old-" she was interrupted with the door slamming shut in her face. "Friends."

 _What the fuck?_

* * *

 _ **(A/N)** We_ _ll, Mako sure is in deep shit. Thanks for reading guys. Have a good evening._


	4. Chapter 4

_That was rude._

Korra was still staring at the door. Maybe she had the wrong address? As she turned to leave, the door swung open, followed by a pair of arms lifting her off her feet in a death hug.

"KORRA!"

She would have thought she was being attacked, but she knew that voice too well. When Bolin eventually put her down, both of them had a goofy grin on their face, both chuckling away. Korra noticed the girl standing in the door way, arms crossed with a scowl. If she didn't know any better, Korra thought she was trying to burn a hole through her head.

Bolin followed her eye trail, and immediately recognized the look in his girlfriend's eyes. He gulped then cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head nervously as he did.

"Korra, this is Opal, my..girlfriend. Opal _,_ you remember me telling you about Korra, right? _right?"_

"Your 'dope' friend?"

 _Dope friend? I have a name._

"Ha-ha, yeah-TEA! How about I make us some tea!"?

While Bolin basically ran into the house, Korra hesitated. She didn't want to upset this girl who quite clearly she had somehow offended. Opal eyed Korra suspiciously before stepping to the side to allow for maximum distance between the two.

"I guess you better come in."

Her tone was bitter, and Korra wondered what exactly Bolin had told her.

Once inside, Korra sat in the middle of the couch, Opal seated directly across form her. The girl's eyes never wavering, or relenting in their scrutiny. Korra was glad when Bolin eventually returned with a tray of hot tea. He still had that goofy grin on his face.

"I hope it's not too hot."

"It's fine Bo, thank you."

Korra took a sip of her tea, as Bolin sat on the arm rest of Opal's chair. "When Mako told me you were coming home, he didn't actually say what day. I wanted to be the one to pick you up, but he was like, NO! I'm glad you're here now, that's all that matters."

"I gotta say, it's-"

"-Bolin, honey, can you please get me some biscuits? There should be some upstairs."

"Sure, anything for you my little dumpling."

 _Gross, shoot me now._

Korra had to stop herself from puking at the display of affection. As soon as Bolin left and was out of ear shot, Opal turned on Korra.

"Okay, what the hell is your-"

"-let's get one thing straight. I know your kind-"

"-My kind? You know nothing about me."

"I know enough. I know that Bolin has a heart of gold. I know you don't have a heart at all. I also know, that you put him and his brother through hell and think you can just come back into his life, thinking nothing has changed-"

"-look I don't-"

"-Shut up! I haven't finished." Opal took another deep breath, before continuing. "He considers you family. As much as I want him to cut you loose, because of that reason..I will allow your relationship."

"Allow?" Korra laughed half-heatedly at the implication. "Who do you think you are? Bolin and our relationship have nothing to do with you."

"They have everything to do with me. I care about him."

"What? You think I don't?"

"Uh, guys?"

Both women turned to see Bolin standing in the doorway, holding a packet of biscuits. Opal looked away ashamed, but Korra was furious.

"Sorry Bo, we'll have to catch up another time." Korra headed for the door, not giving Bolin any chance to stop her. "Thanks for the tea."

"Korra wait-"

She held her hand up to silence him, and just like that, she was gone.

 **::**

Mako pulled up to the front doors of the hotel. He raced over as soon as he could, having finished a conversation with Bolin. He knew Opal was just looking out for his little brother, but he was looking out for Korra. Someone had to. Was that all it was though?

As he walked up to her door, he could hear loud music playing. He knocked, but there was no answer. _Maybe she can't hear me._ He knocked a few more times, but then decided to let himself in. If she chewed him up and spat him out, then so be it. _I need to know she's okay._

To his surprise, Korra was not alone.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" Korra said urgently, while trying to block his view. "You can't just waltz in whenever you like."

"I knocked and got no reply. Is that weed I smell?"

"Yeah, so? What are you doing here?"

"Bolin told me what happened today. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"Who are they?" he asked, referring to the three other men, all with joints in their hands, laughing among themselves. "Korra, I thought you were clean?"

"It's pot Mako. It's not going to kill me." Korra tried nudging him further out the door, "now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to having some fun."

"Korra I don't think-"

But it was too late. The door had slammed shut in his face.

 **::**

Asami wasn't having a good night either. In fact, she had been nothing but miserable since Mako had informed her of their affair. Had she not met Korra and spent the day with her, she would have shrugged it off, but it was too late for that now.

She jumped under the covers of her over sized bed, too big for just a single person, but she liked it that way. Easy for her to lose herself in. As she had always done since she was a child.

 _I shou_ _ld tell her, but I don't want to lose her as a friend. It's better now then later. Ugh, what do I do?_

Honesty was always the best policy, but this was different. Korra wasn't just some person, she was kind, considerate, funny, and she had this alluring mystery about her. Her very being was intoxicating, and Asami just wanted to take it all in. Now she was left with a dilemma.

 _Fuck my_ _life._

Thankfully, sleep followed soon after.

 **::**

The week had come and gone by without a hitch. Korra and Bolin had agreed to meet up the coming weekend, and invited Mako, since he kept calling every chance he got. It was becoming a bit of an obsession. Korra had also invited Asami, but she had declined, which was upsetting.

Now Korra was back in the psychiatrist's office, waiting for Kya to show up. She had stuffed her pockets with the complementary mints, sucking on one as she made herself more comfortable. There was a bed, but how cliche was that? Besides, she didn't want to fall asleep.

"Good morning Korra. You took off last time before I got the chance to ask you a very important question?"

"What's that?"

"What medication are you taking?"

 _Herbal._

"Nothing."

* * *

 _ **(A/N)** I know Opa_ _l seems unfriendly, but she'll come around..maybe. Thanks again for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Korra, it's okay to cry."_

 _"..."_

 _"You don't have to be strong."_

 _"..."_

 _(sigh) "Do you need anything?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Maybe keeping you here with me wasn't the best thing."_

 _"..."_

 _"Fine. Have it your way."_

 _::_

 _"Listen up kids, this is Korra. She's new so I want you all to welcome her."_

 _"Hey, I'm Mako, and this is my 'lil bro, Bolin."_

 _"..."_

 _"Why don't you talk? We just want to be friends."_

 _"..."_

 _"Come on Bo, she obviously isn't cool."_

 _"I think she is. Bye Korra, come hang with us any time."_

 _"..."_

 _::_

 _"Where do you think you're going 'lil girl?"_

 _"..."_

 _"What's the matter? You a mute?"_

 _"Ugh, fuck this man. She's a lost cause."_

 _"She just needs a hand."_

 _"Hey, what's going on over here?"_

 _"Just saying hello Sir."_

 _"Korra..are you okay?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Don't worry teach, we'll take good care of her."_

 _::_

 _"NOW!"_

 _"What the-"_

 _"Do it Bolin, now!"_

 _"Why you punk ass b-"_

 _"Korra..Korra are you okay?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Korra.."_

 _"Korra."_

 _"KORRA!"_

Korra shot up in her bed, eyes wide as saucers. _It was a dream._ She was panting rapidly, her body covered in beads of sweat as she tried to reel her mind back to the present. Once she got her breathing under control, she slowly lowered herself back down, and stared up at the ceiling. Yet, another dream, another sleepless night. Reaching over to the bedside table, she grabbed a pipe and a lighter.

 _Tonight is the first time us three get to_ _hang_ _out since I've been back._

Even though tensions were running high at the moment, Korra was looking forward to tonight. A chance to really reconnect with the only people who knew her inside and out. She knew they had questions, and rightfully so, they deserved answers. That was what tonight was about. A way of her apologizing and making amends, even though a part of her was still a lie. Or it wasn't, she hadn't decided.

 _Mako already knows I smoke pot, so I don't really care if Bolin knows about that._

She knew if they learnt the full extent of her abuse, they wouldn't trust her, and possibly wouldn't want anything to do with her ever again. No, that was not an option. It was best just to leave all the dumb shit out and focus on the future.

 _God, I hope that psychopath gir_ _lfriend of Bo's isn't coming. What a buzz kill._

 **::**

 _Yup, defiant_ _ly a buzz kill._

The atmosphere was awkward enough without Opal adding to it. _At_ _least she's not giving me the evils._ In fact Opal seemed out of place and really uncomfortable. She had her arms around Bolin's, clinging to him like a possession, or was it more like protection. Mako had found them a quiet booth, situated away from the rest of the gathered masses, much to Opal's relief.

"So, uh..Korra, what's Boiling Rock like? I hear it's really strict and they only feed you cabbage and water."

"What? No. Who told you that?" replied Korra as she chugged back her beer. "Besides, I really don't want to talk about the last three years. I want to talk about before that..(sigh) I wanted to say that I'm..I'm sorry."

Both brother looked at each other, then Mako gripped her shoulder reassuringly. "Korra, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do." She almost sounded frantic. "I was a mess, and I treated you both like shit..I may not have been myself, but that's no excuse so don't let me off so lightly."

"We just want you to be happy, god knows you deserve to be. After all..we're family and family looks out for their own."

"Bolin's right. We forgave you a long time ago, because we care about you and don't want anything standing in the way of your happiness."

Korra was stunned. How did she not know this? Had she been so drug-fucked to realize what awesome friends she had. _Fami_ _ly? I guess we are._ It certainly felt that way. The trio had been together since they were kids, even though Mako was an ex, they still managed to keep a tight bond. _Bros before Hoes.. a_ nd all that.

Bolin cleared his throat, standing at attention and raising his mug. "To Korra."

"TO KORRA!"

A few other people within earshot chimed in on their toast, but they didn't seem to mind. It made it all that more special. Even Opal had raised her glass but she was still quiet as ever. Although Korra didn't particularly like the girl, she figured they should at least be on speaking terms.

"So, Opal..how did you and Bolin meet?"

Much to her surprise, the girl seemed happy with the question. Korra could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking back to that exact moment and whatever it was made her very happy.

"I found him at an ice-cream cart, sobbing over spilled milk. Honestly, there was spilled milk everywhere, haha." Bolin blushed, but Opal just looked at him adoringly. "He didn't have enough yuan to cover the cost, so I paid. To work off his "debt" he asked me out on a date and the rest is history."

"Haha, yeah I can picture that. He's always been a cry baby though."

"He was crying over you. It was the day after you left."

And just like that..

 _Buzz ki_ _ll._

 **::**

"So, how did last night go?"

"Besides being surrounded by drunkards, okay." Opal sat in one of the comfy sofas in front of the large desk. "You're lucky you didn't go. I only went to keep an eye on Bolin."

"Those three are pretty close, and yet..Korra is such a mystery."

"A mystery? You really don't know nothing about her huh."

"I thought she was some stranger I met at a noodle canteen, but she turned out to be an ex of an ex."

Asami was so naive for someone so smart, thought Opal. "There's a lot you don't know Asami. It's not my place to say, but you should ask Mako next time you see him."

"Things aren't exactly civil between us at the moment. I'm not sure if I want to see him ever again."

"What did he do now? Dent your precious satomobile."

"No, he just lied to me about something important."

"Like..?"

(sigh) "Okay. You have to promise not to repeat this to anyone."

"Promise."

"The night me and Mako hooked up, he left the part out where he said he was already in a relationship."

"Oh? Wow, didn't think he was the cheating type."

"That's not the case. The girlfriend at the time...was Korra."

Now it was Opal's turn to feel guilty. She had been bashing the southerner for hurting her Bolin, even though she didn't really understand the reasons behind it. Loyalty, was by far the the most important aspect in any relationship, as far as a Beifong was concerned.

 _Guess I owe her an apo_ _logy. She did make an effort with me at the pub. God I'm such a bitch sometimes._

"I really felt like we had a connection when I first met her, but now..now I don't think I can look at her knowing what I did."

"If it helps, she was really gutted you didn't come."

"Really? She said that?"

"Mhm. Oh yeah, she was really drunk too. In fact, she left her phone at the bar, which I was going to give to Mako to deliver, but since she missed you so much..you should."

"Me? I couldn't do that, it would be too..weird?"

"A 'lil creepy, but I'm sure she'll be grateful. Might even get to see her apartment?"

A blush spread across Asami's cheeks, as she pondered the idea of various possibilities regarding the apartment.

"Do you have the address?"

 **::**

Korra wasn't a morning person, in fact her days started at lunch time and no sooner. However, she awoke to the faint knocking at her door, which she must of guessed was Mako because she didn't bother putting a robe over her. _Who e_ _lse knew where she lived, right?_ When she opened the door, it took her several seconds to realize it wasn't Mako.

"A-Asami?"

"I-I'm so sorry! Did I wake you? I'll go-"

"Woah, woah. Okay first, yes. You woke me." This didn't help the woman's resolve, however, "and second, how did you know where I was? Did I give you my address?"

Asami was lost for words. The girl was either oblivious to fact she was almost entirely naked, or didn't care because she had a stunning figure. The heiress was almost drooling in her panties, and she was sure she was as red a fire-lily. Korra had noticed her staring and smirked inwardly at the knowing.

"Since you're here, you want to come in?"

"..sure."

* * *

 _ **(A/N)** Asami can't seem to keep it zipped up. Thanks again for reading guys. Enjoy your evening._


	6. Chapter 6

"Just make yourself at home and I'll go.. change-be real quick."

 _Don't mind me,_ "sure, take your time." Asami waited until Korra had walked into her room before releasing the lump she had in her throat. _What am I doing?_

 _ **Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**_

"Hello? Hey-yeah she's.. getting changed. What? No. Opal, she just woke up. I do say so.. what were you calling for?" Asami looked around the apartment, taking in as much detail as she could before making herself comfortable on the large couch. _It's basically a giant bed,_ she noted. "Opal, I'm not going to ask her personal questions, when we aren't even that close-what do you mean I need to be careful? Well, I think I can come to my own conclusions, thanks. Anyways, I have to go. See you."

Korra reemerged, now wearing a pair of black, sweats and a plain white t-shirt, that looked a couple sizes bigger than her, and a pair of white socks. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, which Asami could quite clearly see the outline of a tattoo, that poked out of her collar and ran half way up the side of her neck. That dazzling grin that she secretly hoped was meant just for her.

"Sorry about that," spoke Korra as she hoisted herself up on the kitchen bench, hands gripping the edge as she swung her feet back and forth. "I'm not use to being up so early in the day."

"Korra, it's ten-thirty in the morning."

"Ha, yeah, but my days start at lunchtime," replied Korra with a chuckle. "So, uh.. what brings you here anyway? Not that you aren't welcome of course, it's just a 'lil.."

"-Unexpected?"

"Yeah, but I like that."

Asami reached into her pocket, but as soon as she pulled the device out, Korra had already pounced off the bench and almost lunged for her phone. Their fingers meet briefly, and Asami swore if she could see sparks fly there would have been a whole fireworks display. "Opal, said you left it at the bar the other night and since Bolin and.. Mako are busy I offered to bring it to you."

"Thank you-thank you-thank you. I thought I'd done something dumb like that."

"It was no trouble, honest." Asami felt a bit awkward now that her purpose for coming was over with and now she didn't know what to say, or even do. "So, what are your plans for today?"

Korra looked up from her messages with a thoughtful expression. "Hm, I have counselling at two, then I have to see a guy about something.. other than that not much."

 _Counselling? I wonder what she needs that for?_

"What about you? What are your plans for the day?"

"Oh, I.. um.. well, I was thinking if you weren't busy we could maybe get to know each other better?" Asami looked down at her lap, her cheeks burning from obvious embarrassment. "I mean, I had a great time with you the other day and.. since we run in the same circles I thought why not?"

 _Why does she sound so nervous? She obviously doesn't know about my history. I guess it would be nice._ "I'd like that." When Asami looked up to meet her eyes, Korra gave her a toothy grin and for some reason a thumbs up. _Dork._ "How about dinner-here-tonight? I make a mean lasagna."

"Dinner sounds great, should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

 **::**

Mako leaned back in his office chair, throwing a ball up and catching it, which was his usual way of pondering things.

 _Korra hasn't talked to me since that day I went around to her place. Is she mad at me? Asami is mad at me. I wonder what Korra will do when she finds out? IF she finds out._

"I'm such a screw up."

"I could have told you that." interrupted an amused voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. Mako turned to see his boss leaning up against the door frame to his office, arms crossed with a smug look on her face. "Let me guess.. women troubles?"

"I don't want to talk about it. There's a lot going on right now in my personal life that I don't want to bore you with."

"Good, so get back to work."

 _Great, now my boss is mad at me. Is there anyone whose NOT mad at me? Ugh._

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Come in."

Mako looked up from his papers, almost falling out of his chair as the last person he expected to see was Asami Sato, herself. He had an idea of what she was doing here, so best to let her speak first before running his mouth again in fear of his life. Asami just took the seat opposite his desk and looked at him, deciding on the best way to approach the subject. After all, she was still mad at him, but she needed some questions answered before tonight's dinner with Korra. Was it prying? Yes, but she just wanted the night to run smoothly and not have anything 'unexpected' happen.

"Look, I'm willing to forget what happened since we both were young and naive and you have grown a lot since then." Mako released a sigh of relief at her statement, but something else told him that's not why she was here. "Korra invited me over for dinner tonight and I have a few questions I want to ask you."

 _I don't like where this is gong. It's not my place to say._ "That would be?"

"First of all, Korra mentioned she had counselling? I know that's none of my business but she doesn't strike me as the type to warrant such a thing. Secondly, I can understand why you never mentioned her to me, but an ex is one thing, a childhood friend, that you and Bolin are so close with, is another."

"Look, Korra's had a troubled past and she made a lot of bad choices which she paid for. Her counselling is just a temporary condition until she's worked through some of her issues. As to why I never talked about her.. (sigh) I guess it never came up."

Asami absorbed every word and thought hard about it. He did have a valid point, but there was something else troubling her.

"Opal said I had to be careful around her. Why would she say that?"

"Opal said that? Look Korra is a private person, but when she trusts someone enough she opens up to them."

Mako opened his draw and pulled out a Polaroid photo of the trio. He smiled at the memory then handed it over to Asami who took great interest in it. In the picture, Bolin was in the middle, both his arms locked around his brother and the southerner's necks. While, Mako didn't seem very amused, it was Korra's expression that Asami almost choked a sob back. She looked like she had seen a ghost, like there was no life in them.

"That was taken at the compound where we grew up. It was the first time she hung out with us. I've been meaning to give it to Korra, but she hasn't had the chance to talk to me yet. Maybe you could give it to her for me?"

"Sure." There was a moment of silence between the two, before Asami spoke up again. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cheat on her?"

Asami could see the pain in his expression, but she didn't rationalize it as anything but guilt.

"It's like you said.. I was young and naive."

* * *

 _ **(A/N)**_ _I just had to get this chapter out of the way before I start trying to pair Korra and Asami together. Next chapter is going to have some insight into Korra's supposed troub_ _led life, and I will try to make chapters longer. Again, thanks for reading and enjoy your evening._


	7. Chapter 7

Korra hadn't planned on hanging out with that loser for as long as she did. Even though she had made plans, she hadn't thought too much about them. It was silly to think too much about it to begin with, since there was no 'it' and nothing to think about. Clearly, it was just a casual, microwavable dinner, between two adults who just want to get better acquainted. Where was the harm?

 _Certain_ _ly not Mako._

The young woman unlocked the door of her apartment, shopping bags in hand, she closed it with her foot. In all honesty, Korra was glad to have someone new and different in her social life. Someone she could look straight in the eye and not have a crushing weight of guilt hang over her, or pestering ex's who can't take a hint. She smiled at the thought of Asami Sato, being that someone, and that made her feel like she finally turned a page in her book.

"Okay, oven, then shower."

Korra preheated the oven, before grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom. She checked her reflection, then her teeth, then winked at herself. _Seriously?_ She lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor, then proceeded with her jeans, boots and socks. She stood back up and checked herself again, her eyes trailing fingers over tanned skin.

There was only one distinct mark on her body. A bullet wound, but an old one, and by the looks of it, a near fatal one.

It was a touchy subject for Korra, something she didn't talk about at all, to anyone. A memory, she was cursed to replay like a broken record, night, after night, after night. Though her nightmares aren't as frequent as they used to be, occasionally she would find herself right back there, at that exact moment in time.

Once she removed her underwear, she stepped under the hot water, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling wash over her. Showers weren't a luxury at Boiling Rock, in fact, you were lucky to get a shower at all. The guards there were super creepy and super jerky. If there was one thing she appreciated, it was fresh, hot water and privacy to indulge.

Of course, time wasn't on her side. _No thanks to Tahno and his pack of muts._ Muts, being several other girls who were blazed out of their minds, lying around him like they had been touched by a real man for the first time. _He does have nice hair though._

Having washed all her hot spots, Korra turned off the tap and jumped out of the shower, wrapping herself in the towel.

 _I wonder what Sato likes to drink?_

Korra wasn't fond of drinking, but rather being drunk. Wine, was totally out of the question. It was in the same category as mornings and coffee.. evil. Beer wasn't on the menu either, because her friends that came around the other day when Mako busted her, had drunk the entire box. _Bastards._

 _I guess water is better for you. It's not like I need alcohol to calm my nerves, ah, 'cause there isn't any._

Elsewhere, Asami was having a complete meltdown. After her conversation with Mako, there was still some questions she wanted cleared up, since she never really got direct answers. This of course lead to over thinking and exaggeration, and what conversations the two of them would have. Would it be personal and full of meaning, or about life in the here and now, or would she ramble on and on about her work and how much of a genius she is.

Yup, Asami was in full panic mode.

It wasn't like some important board meeting or press conference, it was actually worse. It was about meeting someone new, and getting them to like you, even if at first, it's not the _rea_ _l_ you, but all the best parts..or something.

Asami sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Although they hadn't made an official time, six-thirty seemed reasonable enough. So, here she was, sitting in her car, still parked in the huge garage, surrounded by other 'classics' and nothing to breathe but the smell of oil, rubber, and-

"Miss Sato, enjoy your evening."

Asami almost pissed herself, but smiled warmly over at the head maid.

"Thank you Aaro. I think I will."

She turned the key in the ignition and Aaro pressed the button that lifted the door. Asami took a deep intake of air, before reversing out and down her driveway. When she reached the gates of the Estate, she suddenly thought of something, and a small smile graced her red lips.

"I know I will."

 **::**

Korra didn't have to do much dinner wise. That's why she preferred meals with no thought to them, because she was lazy and to her, they tasted better. Then again, growing up, having to eat slop most of your life, you would feel differently too, about home cooking. Plus, she didn't have a mother to learn from, or to teach her old family recipes.

 _Sti_ _ll, I feel like Asami deserves better... nah._

Maybe it was because she had no people skills, or maybe it was the fact that Asami was a woman. Women are different from Men. Women are emotional, catty and thorough. Men are.. men. There is nothing they can't, or won't do, for a price or thrill, or for women. Wasn't that the ultimate reason? She mentally had to laugh at this, it was just so stupid.

 _ **Knock. Knock.**_

"Finally."

Korra got up from the couch and made her way over to the door. She had been uncaring for most of the day, and even now, her bored expression showed little enthusiasm, but what she saw behind the door, definitely lifted her spirits. Her mouth hung open slightly, eyes almost bulging from their sockets.

Asami didn't know if she should say hi, or to stand there blushing like an idiot. While Korra was clearly checking her out, eyes focused on the prize, she made a mental note of what this younger woman fancied. Okay, maybe she was being cocky, but damn, it's not every day you have someone gawking at you like a piece of meat, unless you are a piece of steak.

"Um, hi." Asami finally managed to say, causing Korra to make eye contact. _Those eyes turn me on._

"Hi.. come in," replied Korra as she cleared her throat and stepped aside to let her enter. That's when she got a whiff of jasmine scent, and that's when she felt them. _Oh, crap._ "Just make yourself comfy and I'll go check on dinner."

"Oh, this is for us to have with dinner." Asami handed Korra a bottle of red wine, "I didn't know if you like wine, but I had to bring something and alcohol is always a favorite..or so I'm told."

"Thanks, I just _love_ wine" _Se_ _ll out._

Asami just smiled and took off her coat, giving Korra more view of her breasts.

"Be right back." Korra quickly went to the kitchen, smacking herself for having such thoughts so soon. _The fuck? First I shame_ _lessly eye fuck her, then lie about my loathe for wine?_

"Korra, do you mind if I put on some music?" Asami had called out, while scanning her selection of music.

"N-No, go ahead."

The soft rhythmic beat of some song she had never heard before started playing, then the smell of burning.

 _"Shit."_

"Everything okay in there?"

Korra could hear footsteps approaching, but didn't want to turn around in either direction, even though she was sure Asami could smell the burning dinner.

"Fine, just fine!" calved back Korra, as she crawled on the floor towards the oven. Smoke was seeping through the top of the door. Just then Asami walked around the corner, and was met by an amusing scene. Korra on her hands and knees, oven on fire.

Acting quickly, Asami ran to the oven and pulled out the burning mess with the tee towel. She waved the smoke out of the way and grabbed a glass of water, throwing it atop of the pile. Korra was still on the floor, watching her every move, perhaps out of embarrassment?

"Thanks."

"No problem. Ah, you know you're suppose to take the plastic container out right?"

"Haha, yeah of course, I just was in a hurry and forgot." Well, that was a lie, but Asami seemed to accept it. "How about take out? My shout."

"Sure, and while you order, how about I find us a mover to watch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

An hour later, the two woman were sitting on the couch-bed, watching some thriller that Korra had seen a bunch of times, while stuffing their faces with some authentic Fire cuisine. Asami wasn't really interested in the mover, she had thoughts running through her head and kept stealing glances at the tanned woman beside her. They had hardly spoken to each other, but it wasn't awkward or anything, but rather chilling.

"Korra?"

"Hm, yea?" Korra kept her eyes on the screen, but turned her face towards the older woman as if paying attention.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

Azure eyes, met emerald.

"Sure, what did you wanna know?"

"Mako told me about how you guys met at the compound. He also asked me to give this to you." Asami pulled out the photo from earlier and gave it to the southerner who took it skeptically. "He said you might want it."

Korra looked down at the photo and was hit by acute nostalgia in remembrance.

"I remember this day. Bolin wanted to take a picture of the "krew" he called us." Korra looked back at Asami, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes, and Asami wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to ask how you came to be there?" She saw something out in those eyes, something that made her regret her question. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I just-I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine Asami. I just.. don't know how to tell you something that I have no memories about."

"Oh. Is that why you have counselling, to remember?" _Stupid. Stop prying you nosy ass._

"Yeah, I guess." There was another pause as Korra debated with herself. "Okay, so.. I don't know how much Mako and Bo, have told you about me, but for the last three years I've been in rehab. The counselling is just part of my early release conditions. I'm an addict."

"Alcohol or..?"

"Heroine and meth mostly." There was another pause and Korra was beginning to worry Asami might want to just get out of there. "If you want to leave I get it."

"What? Why would I want to leave?" Asami reached out and placed her hand over Korra's, who just stared at their hands bewildered. "I wanted to get to know you better and I appreciate you telling me these things." She offered the girl her sincerest smile and was met with one in return. "I like you Korra."

"I.. like you too."

Then without warning, Asami leaned over and kissed those tanned lips she had been craving since their first meeting. Those lips that were soft and were kissing her back with as much enthusiasm that made her heart burst and her cheeks flare. Korra pulled back slightly, but changed her position so that she sat closer, their bodies touching and her lips returning to those red ones.

 _I'm so g_ _lad I shaved my legs._


	8. Chapter 8

Sun light began to creak through the blinds and the audible sound of birds could be heard, chirping away. Asami stirred slightly, rolling over with her arm stretched out. When she felt the space beside her unoccupied, her eyes snapped opened and she quickly sat up in bed, eyes roaming over every inch of the room. It wasn't hers, and so she defiantly wasn't dreaming, so where had her lover gone?

After a few short moments, she threw the covers back and slid out of bed. Grabbing a jersey from one of Korra's draws and pulling it over her head, she made her way out of the room and into the open planned area. Korra was sprawled out on the couch, half naked and fast asleep. Asami giggled at the sight and quietly made her way over, tucking a stray hair behind the girl's ear as she leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"mm, _Ataa_.."

Asami instantly popped her head back. Had she heard it right? Korra was having a dream about another girl, and it made her feel slightly unsettled. What was she to feel though? They shared one amazing night together and all of sudden Korra was a prize? No, she had no right to feel jealous, but that didn't seem to matter, she felt it still.

 _Pathetic Sato. Considering you slept with Mako when they were together.._

"Asami?"

The heiress looked down into those azure pools and forced a smile to cover her stupidity. Korra rolled onto her back and pulled the woman down on top of her. Those butterflies were back and so was the rising in body temperatures.

"How'd you sleep?" asked the southerner.

"The best," replied Asami as she leaned down and brought their lips together. "Why are you on the couch?"

"I, ah, don't sleep so well and didn't want to wake you." That was obviously a lie, but Asami didn't pay it much mind.

"I wouldn't have minded if you had. That's what friends are for right?" Although that statement seemed innocent enough, she was basically fishing. _I want to be more than friends Korra. I think we would make a cute couple Korra. Marry me Korra._

"Friends huh?" teased Korra with that trademark grin, as her hand disappeared under layers. "I just assumed after last night we would be.. more than friends."

Asami moaned into the touch of feeling fingers glide over her abdomen, then up and cupping her breast.

"I-mm.. we-umph." she was cut off by a kiss and moaned into the mouth, closing her eyes to feel that sensation once more. It was true bliss. " _Fuck_. Korra, we.. as much as I want to, I have work today."

Korra removed her hands much to Asami's dismay. "Yeah, I should probably go see Mr. Boomerang, since he's been pestering me more lately."

"Mr. _Boomerang?"_

"Mako. It's his nickname, since.. well you know?"

"Not sure I follow you."

Korra got up from the couch and walked over to the fruit bowl, grabbing a banana and then turning back to Asami. The heiress caught on real quick and before long the pair broke out in laughter.

"Now I follow. Good one."

"I thought so too."

 **::**

Mako sat patiently inside the diner, watching every car that passed by. When Korra had called to arrange a time and place he couldn't have been more excited, but now that an hour had passed, he was starting to get nervous. Then again, this was Korra we were talking about. Thinking back, Korra had an infamous record for being late, so that thought alone helped subdue any negativity.

"Mako!"

He looked over at the door, seeing Korra wave at him frantically as she made her way over. He smiled warmly as he stood to hug her, but she was quick to seat herself. As he sat back down, he noticed her attire and the fact that she was all sweaty.

"I take it you went for a jog, seeing as you're over an hour late."

"Yeah, I haven't felt so pumped in a long time." Korra gulped down the rest of his water, wiping the liquid from her jaw, "I just have all this energy."

"Are you smoking crack again?" The instant the words left his mouth, so did her smile. "Shit. I'm sorry Kor, I-"

"No, I get it. You think I'm not clean because you caught me smoking pot?" The silence was enough of an answer for her. "Really Mako, I don't see a problem with it. It's like smoking cigarettes, only it doesn't kill you."

"No, just makes you dumb."

"Ha, yeah but in a funny way."

It wasn't an argument, not in the slightest. Mako was laughing alongside Korra, something they both realized at that moment they had missed. There was some catching up to do. Mako had some questions, and Korra, had some explaining. From past experiences, when the two would chat like this, it usually ended up with arguing, but this was different, they reminded themselves. They were different.

"So, judging by the amount of messages and missed calls I got, you want to ask me some things?"

"Yeah, well-no. I just wanted to know why you never wrote back to us? I know we didn't leave things on a good note, but I only found out about you a week after you had gone." Mako averted his gaze, but Korra had already seen the hurt in them.

"Mako, I'm not going to lie. I was ashamed." Now it was Korra's turn for the water works. "I really tried, you know? To end it after that night. I wanted too so bad. I felt like it was my only option at the time." Mako reached a hand across the table and placed it upon hers. "That's why I never wrote back.. I thought I didn't deserve people like you and Bolin, in my life."

"Korra, we're family. Just try and get rid of us."

It was nice to hear that word again. Korra wiped her tears away with her forearm, swallowing the burning lump in her throat as she did.

"I wasn't a hard out junkie like some, but my first few days there I was in agony. I just remember wanting to have a hit, just to stop the scratching and sweats."

"Did they not give you anything for it?"

"Boiling Rock, didn't get it's name for nothing you know? Those fuckers are hardcore."

 _Yet, she's here. She_ _looks better than ever and she's smiling again. Genuine smiles._

"After that, things got easier. I mean, I had other things to occupy my time with, but late at night.. when I was alone.. that's when I started thinking of those things again." Korra bit her lip, replaying a memory in her head. "That's when I discovered weed. I know you don't approve, being a tight-ass and all-"

"-Hey!"

"..but, it's soothing.. it has it's downsides, but it's not lethal."

"What about alcohol?"

"Are you kidding me? I hardly drink."

"Yes, but when you do, it's like you're someone completely different."

Korra thought for a moment. If what Mako was saying was the truth, then that would explain a whole bunch of shit that had happened in the past.

"I still drink, but not to the point where I get totaled." _Except_ _last night, but I didn't wake up with a hangover, plus I remembered fucking Asami._

Mako shuffled in his seat as he took a sip of his drink. "How did last night with Asami go? I gotta say it's kind of weird you two hanging out and all." _Does she know? Of course she doesn't. If she did, I wou_ _ldn't have a dick right now._

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you and Asami went out. What I didn't know is why you two broke up, when clearly she is a keeper. Did you cheat on her?"

"What? No. Asami and I just.. we didn't click."

 _Bu_ _llshit._

"Well, whatever. I'm just glad we can move on, since me and her kind of.. you know?"

"No, I don't know. You two kind of what?"

"Well last night we had a few drinks-a few, I swear, and well.. one thing led to another."

It took the young man to register what his ex just said about his other ex and what that meant. "You two..."

"We had sex." _C_ _lear, simple and precise._

" _WHAT_!?"

 **::**

"Miss Sato, you have a visitor."

"Send them in."

Asami was currently typing away on her laptop, when she looked up at the sound of her door being busted open. Mako stood in the doorway with the most angriest scowl on his face. For whatever reason it was, he looked stupid as fuck. Asami leaned back in her chair, brows raised and a small smirk on her lips.

"You fucked her?"

 _Ah, she must have to_ _ld him. Damn it Korra, I'm too busy for his tantrums._ "Before you explode in your underwear, let me just say that Korra and I are both single and what we do and don't do, has _nothing_ to do with you."

"Bullshit, Asami." Mako slammed both fists on the table, angry as ever. "Now I know why you came to my office yesterday and asked me about her."

"Yeah, but not for sex." Asami stood so that she was eye level with him, not wanting to give him the benefit of looking down at her. "Yes, I was interested in her, but I wasn't planning on sleeping with her. That came naturally."

"You're a bitch, you know that? Korra just got out of rehab and is trying to settle in and you take advantage of her-"

"Advantage of her? Don't make me out to be something I'm not, especially when we both know that something is you." Mako was taken aback by the sudden comment, but Asami was finished there. "I fell for her the moment I saw her and that was before I even knew who she was, so don't fucking accuse me of shit!"

"Asami, I-"

"Why would you care anyway? Unless," Asami's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "You still love her don't you?"

Mako didn't say a word. He stood tall, then turned to leave, but stopped before closing the door.

"I never stopped loving her."

 _Wow.. what does that even mean? Saying shit_ _like that, then storming off._

 **::**

Korra was lying on her couch, flipping through the channels, not watching anything particular, just surfing. It was quite clear she was blazed out of her mind, the room was still cloudy and there were a few joints rolled on the table and her eyes were pink, half open.

After telling Mako about her and Asami, things hadn't gone down so well. Mako had pretty much stormed off without saying a word to her. She wondered why it mattered, seeing as they were all single, although she never asked if he was seeing anyone, just assumed.

Maybe he was jealous? Maybe he couldn't stand the thought of his two ex's getting it on without him? Maybe he was just a shallow cock sucker. If only she knew how true that was. Just then her phone starting buzzing and she reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello? Hey you-Ah, so that's where he went. Sorry, I kind of let it slip. Haha, yeah. You want to come over? Okay, I'd like that. See you then. Ciao."

Korra rolled off the couch and onto the floor before jumping to her feet. Although, Korra was already high as fuck, she felt something else, something new and foreign. It was like she discovered a new drug. A drug that she knew she was getting highly addicted to. Was it a good idea? Who cares, like weed, it made her happy. That was the best feeling after all.

"Asami's my very own happy pill."

* * *

 _ **(A/N)**_ Hey guys, I hope this chapter was okay. I know some of you probably were hoping for some smut but to be honest I don't know how to write smut. Sorry to disappoint. Enjoy your days guys, and as always, you're inputs help me out a lot. :)


End file.
